Brothers
by any and all anime
Summary: Lucy has a secret she's been keeping since she joined Fairytail that now means even more since the Magic games started. She has a twin and an older brother, not only that, what are the veterans of the guild hiding? And what's the truth behind Erza's past before the tower?
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.

A/N: I know that this isn't really what happens but it's a pretty interesting idea that I came up with on a whim so most of this is stuff I made up at random cause I thought it went well with the plot so sit back and enjoy.

Summary: Lucy has a secret she's been keeping since she joined Fairytail that now means even more since the Magic games started. Her two brothers that were kidnapped at the ages of three and five and hasn't seen them since so what happens when one of them knows who they are but the twins of all people don't recognize each other and why does the oldest look so different?

"Luce come on! We're gonna be late for the games!" Natsu shouted, apparently having recovered from his motion sickness.

"I know Natsu! Just slow down, jeez you can be so annoying." Said girl replied, muttering the last part but thanks to his good hearing he picked up on it. Just then they past Rouge and Sting in the hallway and Natsu, completely forgetting about what Lucy had said, started glaring at them.

"What are you looking at moron?" Sting sneered as he glared back at Natsu, effectively stopping Rouge as well.

"You, or are ya too dumb to figure that out moron?" Natsu sneered back as Lucy sighed. Natsu and Sting, who was from Sabertooth, didn't get along at all and Rouge never seemed to care what he did as long as he wasn't to annoying about it.

"HA, can you believe this guy Rouge? He thinks he's better than me!" Sting laughed as he turned to Rouge who was starting to walk away.

"I don't care Sting; now let's go we're going to be late and if we are you know what the master will be like." He said calmly as he walked away.

"Oh come on, we're not gonna be late." Sting said standing in the same place. Rouge didn't reply and walked around the corner and out of sight, after which Frosh spoke up.

"Don't worry, Rouge only says that because all he cares about is finding his younger siblings who disappeared when he was little. He already found one but didn't tell him he was his older brother because his little brother looked happy where he was, now if he just finds his little sister and makes sure she's okay he'll be happy." Frosh explained quickly.

"Frosh, do you know who his younger siblings are?" Sting asked now having completely forgotten about his disagreement with Natsu for the moment.

"Yup and the master knows too, Frosh was told not to tell anyone else, Frosh was real surprised when he heard who they were." He said quickly. Sting was about to complain and ask another question when an announcement came on.

"ALL TEAMS REPORT TO THE ARENA, THE GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The pumpkin/announcer yelled through the speakers and without another word they left to their teams.

**(A/N: You guys already know what happens on the first day so I'm not going to explain anything.)**

After the first day of the games most of the teams went back to their lodgings defeated but ready to fight again tomorrow. On the way back Lucy had a thoughtful face the whole way.

"Lucy I can tell something is bothering you so spill would you." Natsu said on the way back, the entire guild, which was now small enough to walk together, minus Jellal who was being anti-social, now began to listen in.

"Well it's just that in all the time I've been in Fairytail I haven't had to tell you this because it was never important." She now looked somewhere between sad and downright depressed.

"If there's something important that you never told us I really think it's time you did Lucy, we are your family now after all." The master answered as they reached the bar/pub that was attached to the building they were staying at.

"Well I really don't know how to tell you without putting you into shock so I'm just going to say it and hope some of you don't faint." Lucy said showing a bit of a smile while a few others looked amused. "Well you see I used to have an older and a twin brother."

"WHAT?" Half of the guild shouted while she placed her hands over her ears.

"Yeah well the thing is, I'm caught in between right now because I think I found them and if I'm right then my twin doesn't know because my older brother who looks so much different from when we were kids is trying to protect us from something and you guys hate both of them!" She said quickly, nearly yelling as the guild listened in shock.

"Who could your brother be protecting you from and who are they, as in what are their names?" Mirajane asked quickly while the guild listened in silence, just when she was about to respond the door flew open as a familiar figure came in and Natsu stood up.

"What are you doing here Rogue?" He asked looking at the shadow (1) dragon slayer.

"To ask master Makarov for help." Rogue responded looking over his shoulder before continuing. "I don't have much time to talk, they could notice my absence soon enough so please hear me out." The guild looked unsure as they glanced around until Lucy said two words that made help guaranteed.

"Big brother?"

Yes that is the end, please review and I'll try to update next week when I don't have finals.

I know it seems weird but I couldn't say dark dragon slayer that would kind of imply he uses dark magic and it comes into play later on in the story.


	2. The plan and return

**Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**A/N: My last real week of school! I'll make an extra long chapter to celebrate so for now gimme a brake please. I'm sorry it's so late, my bad! Just a thing last chapter was meant to take place on the second day sorry! By the way, this is the chapter were the story line no longer follows the manga's so from now on it'll be all different from the manga. Kinda sorta. NOW, on to the story!**

**XoxooxoX**

"Big brother! What do you mean big brother Lucy?" Natsu yelled, but before she could respond, Rouge interrupted.

"So you remember me?" She nodded "I thought you wouldn't since our younger brother and I disappeared when you were three" Rouge said, took a breath and continued. "I was planning on finding out whether or not you were okay, and if you were, I would leave the magic games without telling either of you anything."

"Why would you do that? See if they're okay and leave without telling them the truth? Older brothers should be protecting their siblings shouldn't they? What about them don't Lucy and this younger brother of yours deserve to know who you are?" Erza shouted at him angrily, she was tired of people blaming themselves for things they didn't do or weren't they're fault _or _when they had done nothing wrong! **(A/N: Can you tell who she's thinking about?)**

"They were so young I thought they had forgotten me. If they had remembered it would have disrupted the lives they've led up until now." Everyone was silent until Mystogan (Jellal) spoke. **(A/N: When did he come in? =O)**

"If you're sister hasn't forgotten what are the chances your brother has? Also, aren't they in danger of two threats at the moment? That would mean getting all three of you away from the city along with that girl Yukino." He said, looking out the window into the street.

"Are we being watched?" Erza asked. It was bad enough he was in the armor with his guilds mark on it and not disguised as Mystogan anymore, if they were being watched he would no doubt be reported.

"Thankfully no, not as of right now but a few people will definitely start poking around here at the rate things are going." He replied turning back towards the group.

"What do you mean we have to get them out of here?" Master Makarov asked calmly.

"There are quite a few people after the four of them, counting that girl Yukino, the strange magic I've been looking for has been emanating from the Royal palace itself. Someone inside is trying to help Zeref, not only that someone else has it in for just the three siblings."

"How do you know all this?" Makarov asked in the room which was now dead silent.

"I have people stationed at the royal palace, the arena, and even Sabertooths and Raven Tails lodgings. Ultear herself is looking into Raven Tail since I see it as more of a threat than Sabertooth. They're looking for any abnormalities taking place." He explained just as three people walked in.

"And now if you'd be so kind, would you please tell us how you're still alive?" Milliana asked walking beside Sho and Wally, having just entered the 'bar'. When Erza saw them saw them she sighed and was about to explain when Jellal of all people stopped her.

"They don't want or need to hear the truth right now Erza. If they want to blame anyone for Simon's death I'm the correct person." He stated calmly.

"The person to blame is Zeref, not you!" Erza shouted, about to slap him _again._

"What are you talking about? If he's not to blame for Simon's death then who is? You were right there watching weren't you?" Sho yelled in frustration. He had blamed Jellal for Simon's death for the last seven years. If Zeref had actually done it then he wouldn't know what to think or do. Before anyone could respond a cloaked figure ran inside the room.

"Jellal, Acknologia's coming!" The person yelled sounding scared, and for the record, they had a right to be.

"How soon will it be here?" He responded calmly, putting up a hand telling them to hold their questions.

"It just started moving and at the rate it's flying it'll be here day after tomorrow, assuming it doesn't make any stops along the way."The person said, more panicked than they were before.

Jellal hesitated and then answered. "Alright tell everyone I'll be there soon, also call _him_ as well."

"Are you sure?" Was the only response given in the pure silence of the room.

"Yes, we need to destroy _it_ as soon as possible." He responded turning back to the group.

""All right I'll tell Ultear your decision but she'll say it's reckless." Was the response he got, it was obviously supposed to be a common joke but the atmosphere of the room was to tense, too panicked to lighten the mood. Even so Jellal just responded in a calm tone.

"I know, she needs to quit nagging me and realize I've done worse, now get going." He waited until the person was gone and then turned to the group fully. "I'm sorry I've kept so many secrets, but at the moment I don't have time to answer many questions."

"Then just three, who's coming to help us? What are the threats on those three siblings and that girl Yukino, and who are you really since you know Erza so well?" Makarov asked quickly**. (A/N: No one really got his back ground so they don't know he was possessed by Zeref or knew Erza a long time ago, she explains that later on. **

"One, the person coming is an old friend who a few of you will be happy to see, two I really am not sure, and three-" He smiled "You'll find that out soon enough. Right now though you need to make plans to get those four to safety. I suggest you send them to the town Lamia Scale is in, no one would dare attack anyone under the protection of the second strongest guild in Fiore." He said heading towards the door.

"Wait, won't we need your help in the game tomorrow?" Laxus asked with the others nodding in agreement.

"I'll be back tomorrow, until then I have to leave to my own guild, I'll answer your questions then." Jellal said and then left with no hesitation.

"Grey." Makarov started calling the said person over.

"Yes master?"

"Go to the lodgings of Lamia Scale and tell them our need for help, you know their members best."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I don't wanna talk to Lyon of all people, the only person I can stand in that guild is Jura!" Grey yelled until Makarov gave him 'The Look'. "Alright alright I'm going!" Grey said as he walked out the door.

" Now Rouge, I think it's time you got back to your guild. If you're gone any longer they'll get suspicious. Also, tell your brother the truth, its better if he knows who you really are." Makarov said turning to the dragon slayer. Rouge nodded and left quickly.

"Wait, we still haven't gotten the truth!" Wally turned to Erza. " Please tell us what happened!"

"I wish I could tell you but I just can't. It's hard, painful, and impossible for me to say." Erza said turning to them with an expression border lining depression. It was absolute torture not to tell them but they couldn't hear the full truth from her they needed to hear it from Jellal himself.

"But Erza!" Sho protested.

"PLEASE! Just leave it alone." She shouted, saying the last part much more quietly than the first. She looked hurt she couldn't tell them but the three quieted down after realizing she couldn't tell them because she didn't know how. "Just please wait for his explanation and promise me you'll at least listen."

"We'll listen but that doesn't mean we'll believe him." Milliana replied, the three of them (Milliana, Wally, and Sho) were getting ready to leave until surprisingly Grey entered along with Meredy, Jura, Lyon, and Sherry. **(A/N: I dunno about the anime but I think in that her name was Meldy or something but in the manga it's Meredy, you know Ultear's adopted daughter?)**

"Look who I ran into, it seems this one was listening in and went ahead to go get Lamia Scale." Grey said pointing at Meredy who was looking sheepish.

"We were about to leave Lamia Scale for our own reasons." Jura said and unless it was their imaginations they all had unhappy looks boarder lining disgust on their faces, even Meredy who was twelve. **(A/N: I don't really know how old she is so I just guessed on appearance.)**

"What caused you all to leave?" Cana asked uneasily.

"All the guilds except Fairytail, Blue Pegasus, and apparently Crime Sorciere are going to war, the magic council hasn't found out yet. That included Lamia Scale, we didn't like the idea so we left. I was about to leave to Blue Pegasus with my sister when Grey came up, we met Meredy on the way who brought us here." Sherry said in explanation.

"What should we do master? We need to get those four out of here but plan A's busted!" Grey exclaimed, why was it that things always got went wrong at the most crucial moment for them?

"Oh don't worry about that!" Meredy said as everyone looked to her. "That's why Jellal called for_ him_, just in case something like this happened. Oh, I'd better tell you what's going to happen from here. You see, Jura wants to join Fairytail, Sherry and her sister are going to go to Blue Pegasus, and since he was once controlled by Zeref and feels guilty for what he did Lyon agreed to join Crime Sorciere." She explained all in one breathe. And she wasn't even tired! How much sugar did Ultear let her eat on a daily bases?

"Um first you should calm down and tell us who Jellal is sending." Mirajane said slowly, as if to make up for how quickly Meredy had just spoken. "And talk a little slower okay?"

"I can't tell you because you wouldn't believe me and I have to go now. We'll meet up again day after tomorrow since that's when Acknologia's coming." She shivered, apparently she'd had the misfortune of meeting the black dragon before. "See you then!" She said running out the door promptly dragging Lyon with her as he protested.

"Hey slow down Meredy! I can walk by myself you know!"

"Yeah but we have to get back soon and tell them your joining!" They could no longer hear the conversation when the two were out of sight.

"Well that was eventful. Everyone get to your lodgings, Sherry I suggest you go to Blue Pegasus your sister probably went ahead and told them you were coming." Makarov said as sherry nodded and everyone left. "Jura, you stay, welcome to Fairytail."

"Thank you master Makarov"

**XoxooxoX **

_In the countryside, 350 miles from Crocas the capital._

"Get here to were the magic games are being held as soon as possible, Acknologia's moving." Jellal said, he was using a holographic projection to contact _him_ " How soon can you be here?"

"By tomorrow night at the latest." A familiar, deep voice answered.

"What's the soonest you can be here though?" Jellal said worriedly.

"Close to noon tomorrow, is that alright?" The person asked.

""Yes that's fine, we have someone new to the guild as well. You should go, we need you here as soon as possible. We need to destroy _it_ before Zeref gets here as well."

"Is that safe Jellal? I thought you were still injured from you last encounter with Acknologia."

"No it's not safe, but even with this injury it should be worth the risk as it will weaken Zeref in the long run. But back on topic, you'll have to get four people to safety. Can you do it?" Jellal asked. "Things are getting stressful down here."

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as possible. You should tell Fairytail of your injury they could help."

"No I don't need Ultear and Erza nagging me to be careful. What I can't believe is that she's really only just like an older sister to you now."

"Ha, that was long ago and it's so much more fun teasing you about it. I'll be in Crocas tomorrow, please consider my advice." With that the man left.

"Things are beginning to fall apart. Get here soon Simon." Jellal said before disappearing.

**XoxooxoX**

**LOL cliff hanger! Sorry people, I have finals all this week so I don't know when I'll update!**

**But still yay! Simon's alive! If you don't know who Simon is then go back to the tower of Paradise ark and read the whole thing it's really good, and sad. I thinks it's chapter 97.**

**Please review!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Authors Note! Extremely Important! **

**I am SO sorry for not updating for so long; I just started high school so things are pretty weird! Any way I know the last two chapters have been pretty bad and the recent manga developments have made it even worse but I'm going to starts this story over and make a better version so please just review and vote if -**

**1- You want me to create an entirely new story and not update this one, or**

**2- You want me to post the first chapter of the new version onto this and just keep the first two chapters that are already up.**

**I allow anonymous reviews so anybody can vote! I'll post the new chapter once I get enough reviews so please do so!**

**-Any and All Anime **


	4. New Version chp 1!

**Brothers: New Version**

**A/N: This is the new/ better version of Brothers! Option 2 has won! Thank you for voting whether you voted through reviews or my poll it's all the same thank you very much! Oh and by the way Lector Doesn't Die In This so there Mashima!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did Lector would come back! (Even though Frosh is my favorite exceed! He's so cute!) **

**XoxoxxoxoX**

"I'm sick of lying Lector."

Sting was leaning against the rail of his room at Saber Tooth's hotel. He thought for sure that they'd be expelled but instead Gemma just asked to see Rouge though he had looked angry about it. He and Lector had gone back to their room along with Frosh whom they dropped off at his own room and had gone to their own.

"So why do you stay Sting?" Lector responded. He knew for quite some time now that Sting didn't actually like Sabertooth but couldn't understand why he stayed.

Sting sighed loudly "Because Lector I need to find my sister. Well I guess I don't need to find her since she's in Fairy Tail but still, I get the feeling that Rouge's not telling me something. He knows I want to go and see our sister but keeps telling me to wait."

"You know I'm still surprised that Rouge's your older brother but you still won't tell me who your twin sister is Sting." Lector whined he was really curious!

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Sting said to tease him.

Lector was begging now. "Yes! Absolutely! Tell me! Please!"

"Well when we were kids her real name was Aquamarine because she was named like a dragon like Rouge and I but she had a nickname that our father was insisting was her real name because he didn't want anyone to know who or what we really were, he wanted as much money as he could get to." Sting stopped here and looked nostalgic; not knowing someone who could change everything for the better (which was what he always did) was listening in despite his dragon slayer senses. "Her name **is** Lucy."

"I knew you two smelled alike." The person who had been listening in finally spoke and Sting whipped his head upwards to the roof only to come face to face with Natsu Dragneel himself.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sting finally managed to stutter in surprise, he'd been so caught up in talking to Lector he hadn't even noticed him there! "And how long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to figure out the truth." Came a curt reply, Natsu sure could act his age when his nakama were involved. _'What a moron I've been.'_ Sting thought to himself.

"I'm going to tell everyone in the guild the truth okay?" He asked suddenly. _'He has to be joking!'_ Sting screamed in his head but Natsu's face was completely serious.

"What! No, don't do that!"Sting all but screamed.

"What, you really think that we couldn't get you and Rouge out of Sabertooth?" Was his reply short response.

"Sting." Lector said quietly. After a long while Sting finally replied.

"Can you make that a promise?"

"Of course, come by the Honey Bone inn tomorrow, you can see Lucy." And just like that Natsu was gone.

"Natsu Dragneel huh? Well let's just hope he's not my brother-in-law someday, huh Lector?" Sting said with a small smile.

"Definitely."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_Meanwhile in the main room._

**XoxoxxoxoX**

"I hope you know I expect you to start fighting full force now Rouge. There will be no more partners in the games day after tomorrow." Gemma said curtly.

"And I hope you know I'm not your servant _**Gemma**_." Rouge replied with a voice full of loathing and disgust. Now realize that it wasn't heard of for Rouge of all people to show disrespect so if had not been for Gemma making everyone, including Minerva to clear out there would have been quite a few shocked people in the room.

Gemma just smirked "Don't forget Rouge, you may be a dragon so full of pride you cannot be tamed but with my threats I still have you on a leash to command, am I understood?"

"You can't control a dragon Gemma, you'll learn that very soon." Rouge snarled as he stalked out of the room but it was a sign of defeat, not a threat. He couldn't do a thing, not as long as his siblings were in danger.

When he returned to his room he was surprised to see Sting waiting outside. Once he was sure no one could hear Sting told him about his conversation with Natsu Dragneel and felt relief sweep though him.

"So he can get us out of Sabertooth?" The answer Sting gave him made him even more reassured, not just because they could leave Sabertooth but because his brother had finally learned.

"No but Fairy Tail can, after all you can't do anything without your nakama right?" Sting was smiling obviously proud of his answer.

"No, I guess you can't."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_At Fairy Tail_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

Natsu returned somewhere close to midnight, after assuring the guild he was all right he told them everything he had heard. "So do you think we can help them?" Natsu asked ending his recollection of that night's events.

"Yes, we'll speak to them when they come tomorrow, I just can't imagine why Lucy wouldn't tell us about this." The master said in a calm voice. He knew that to anyone else the story would have been doubtful but he hadn't ever seen a time were Natsu was wrong about a person so he could most definitely trust him. "That and there seems to be something that Rouge is hiding as well."

"Yeah I got the same feeling when I was fighting him today, he was holding back. He's definitely stronger than us, lower S-class at least probably more." Gajeel said and Natsu shook his head to agree, something was definitely not right.

"I'm not sure if I'm the only one who noticed but-" Erza started talking but stopped as if to think, then continued "did anyone notice how shaky they were today when they said they 'killed' their dragons? I think something's up, they were lying about something today and we're going to have to wait for Lucy to wake up tomorrow to get more answers."

Everyone was silent, Erza had a point they were definitely hiding something and they need to figure out what, Makarov was about to speak when someone entered the bar they were at.

"U-Um is Master Makarov here?" A voice asked from the door.

"Yukino-san what are you doing here?!" Wendy asked running over to the older woman.

"Um after the second day I was taken to the Royal Palace b-but a masked man got me out, brought me here, and told me to give this to Master Makarov. H-he said it was something about Tartaros." She stuttered her reply, she looked a bit intimidated being there so Wendy being Wendy hugged her to make her feel at home, it worked apparently as Yukino smiled and hugged the eleven year old back. Yup she' d make a good member of Fairy Tail.

She handed the letter she was holding to Makarov and whatever was written there made him go wide eyed. "I want Laxus and Erza to meet me down here at seven tomorrow tonight, Mira I want you to tell Gildarts through lacrima communication to get here in Crocas by that time, make sure he knows it's incredibly urgent. If any of you try to eaves drop you'll be punished with _**that**_. Am I understood?"

"YES MASTER!" The whole guild yelled, they didn't want _**that**_ punishment. While they were all shivering poor little Yukino was very confused.

"Master is that letter from _him_?" Erza asked, if it was then she might have some serious explaining to do. Makarov looked back at the letter before replying.

"Yes, he said if you want to tell us you can. What does he mean by that Erza, how do you two know each other?"

Erza hesitated to answer "I'll explain some other time master, for now I think we should all rest." After saying this she went upstairs and no one said a word and slowly, one by one guild members started to go upstairs until there were only three people left. Silence passed between them until Laxus spoke.

"Ya know Gramps I don't think it's just Sting and Rouge keeping secrets anymore. Now that I think about it all we know about Erza before she joined Fairy Tail was that she was nine and knew old man Rob, and then there's that incident she won't tell us about when she was fifteen."

"I agree with you Laxus but I get the feeling that out of everyone in this guild she might have a past worse than we could imagine and I get the feeling there's even something more than that."

"So what do we do, wait for her to come out from behind her walls. That's not happening Gramps, we've waited ten-no-seventeen years and she hasn't once spoken about who she is or were she came from."

"The answers will present themselves tomorrow Laxus just wait. We'll ask tomorrow."

"Yes Master Mavis."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_July 5 th-Rest Day_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

"Jeez Rouge said that he wanted to come but them said he needed to talk with Gemma? Something's up Lector, I just know Rouge's not telling me something." Sting whined as he made his way to Honey Bone inn. After talking with Natsu the night before he was dead set on going to see his twin sister no matter what so here he was, walking to the inn Fairy Tail was currently staying at.

"He must have some reason Sting! He said he was gonna come later anyway."

Sting just sighed "I know but he doesn't have to keep everything a secret from me just cause I'm the youngest. Anyway I'm guessing we should tell Fairy Tail the truth about our dragons, what Gemma made us do anyway."

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of Sabertooth the better huh?" Lector replied, he was in high spirits because he was meeting his friend's sister for the first time (The day before the games didn't count to him). Five minutes later they were standing in front of Fairy Tail's current pub of choice, outside waiting for them was non-other than Natsu and Mira (Who always welcomes someone new to the guild because let's face it, by the end of that day they'd practically be members).

"Hello, you're Lucy's brother right? Where's Rouge?" Mira asked nicely. _'Does she always warm up to everyone this quickly?' _ Sting was lost in thought for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Uh yeah, you're Mirajane right?" He was a bit confused at how nice she was, everyone at Sabertooth was cold and distant except Yukino, too say they'd been friends would be, well it would be a bit of an understatement. No they'd been more than that but no one at the guild knew, not even Rouge, and after he saw his sister he'd go looking for her. He doubted she'd left Crocas, actually her smell was still strong so he was sure she was nearby. Maybe she'd been smart and gone to Fairy Tail? Wherever she was if she wasn't alright he'd have to beat some people up, you never mess with a dragon's treasure.

"Rouge's coming later. Can I see my sister?"

"Of course you can! We told her you were coming and she was surprised we knew but she's very excited! There's someone else you know here as well!" Mira exclaimed, surprising Sting and Lector once again. Natsu looked at their surprise and spoke next.

"Sorry, she's always like that. You'll get used to it." He apologized almost sheepishly. "Everyone in our guild is nuts so you'll get used to it real quick. Yukino came to our guild last night, that's who else she was talking about."

"Yukino's here? Thank you Lord. I thought she was just wandering around." Sting was relieved he'd been right and that Yukino had come to Fairy Tail.

"Yup now come on! We all wanna meet you since you're Lucy's brother! Oh but I'd better warn you that a few people will ask you to fight, drink, or something else so just say no, it's how our guild is."

"Okay but if anybody jumps at me I reserve the right to punch them."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_Inside the Bar_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

"Hey guys! Lucy's brother is here! Where's Yukino!" Natsu yelled as soon as they got in the door.

"Jeez Natsu you gotta yell everything?! We have eyes ya know flame head!"

"Be quiet ice-block! I'll pound you!"

"Both of you be quiet!" A voice boomed from the stairs and they all turned to see the Titania of Fairy Tail standing there looking pretty annoyed. "Honestly, I tell you I'm going out to talk to an old friend of mine in another guild and you go off and act like morons!" She then turned to Sting "Yukino's down the hall in the infirmary with Wendy and Lucy. You can go there now as long as you don't make a whole lot of noise." When she finished Sting nodded and went down the hall. _'Jeez, Natsu wasn't kidding when he said everyone in this guild is nuts. That titania is terrifying!' _Sting smiled to himself _'I think Rouge and I will fit in here just fine. We're nuts cases to.' _

Finally he stood in front of the infirmary door. He wasn't sure what his sister, or Yukino for that matter, would react. Would they be angry about the way he acted? Would they be disappointed that it took him this long to really stand up to Sabertooth?

'_Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.'_ Sting finally thought and opened the door to the infirmary, ready for the worst but was instead met with a bone crushing hug.

"Sting! I'm so happy to see you again! When my guild told me you were coming I was so excited and I told them about you two! Where's Rouge? I'd like to see both my brothers alive and well ya know! Sorry if Natsu and Gajeel hurt you to badly! They don't know their own strength sometimes!"

Well, he hadn't seen that one coming. Sting smiled _'But them again this is Lucy we're talking about.' _Sting thought.

"Yeah, Rouge's coming later, he got held up. Do you realize how mad he is at Minerva right now? He wants to give both her and Gemma a piece of his mind but he can't for some reason."

Lucy tilted her head and looked angry/confused. "But why not? He's a strong mage, he should be able to speak up."

"I know but for now let's change the topic. He'll be here soon enough so we'll ask him then, agreed?"

"Okay, but you still have to wonder," Lucy trailed off and Yukino, who'd stayed quiet until this point, spoke up.

"Rouge's a powerful mage, so I'm sure he just has some issues he wants to talk about with Gemma. You shouldn't worry."

"Yukino! Where've you been! I missed you!" Sting yelled, hugging her. You see Sting's behavior around Yukino is almost the same as Gajeel's around Pantherlily only they're together and not partners like said exceed and iron dragon slayer.

"Whaaat! Why didn't you tell me you two were dating Yukino! I would have told Mira!" Lucy whined, why did people never tell her anything? Yukino sweat dropped.

"That's why I didn't tell you."

Thankfully before Lucy could respond Rouge walked in the room.

"Rouge where were you?!" Sting yelled.

"I had to speak with Gemma about something. It's nothing you should worry yourself with."

Sting wasn't too happy with that answer. "Yeah but Rouge you can't stand Gemma! I know you wouldn't willingly talk to him unless it was important!"

Rouge looked at him knowingly. "It was important Sting but right now I think it would be better if we explained the truth about our dragons. All three of them, which includes you Lucy."

"Yeah but they only know that you two are my brothers not that I'm a dragon slayer!" She hadn't told her guild anything about her powers. Her mom had taught her how to use her dragon slayer magic and it still hurt to think that she might actually be gone. She had sealed away her power causing Aquarius to be angry with her and most likely would continue to be until she unsealed her powers. Rouge looked at her sadly, she used to be so good at using dragon slaying magic and then their mother had died so suddenly. Not that he believed that. Their mother had disappeared on July 7 th just like the other dragon slayers parents and they were probably still alive. With a coincidence like that their mother might be as well. Still to think it would affect her so much hurt him as her older brother.

"It's time they found out. I know that you're still hurting from mom's death but think about it this way, would mom really want you to stop using your magic, the magic that she taught you, just because she disappeared? No, she would want you to be happy, she would want all of us to be. Not that we're doing a very good job."

"Y-yeah but I just don't know how to tell them."

"Well," Sting started with a grin on his face, Wendy and Yukino had gone to the others in the main part of the bar so the siblings could be alone. "They might have an idea already since you're our sister. I mean come on. If we're dragon slayers they might already be considering the fact that you're one to."

Lucy looked at him for a moment then sighed "I'll tell them when I'm ready okay? I just don't know how they'll react." Her brothers nodded and they started to talk about the things they'd missed during the 15 years they'd been apart.

Outside the door Laxus beamed. Since Natsu first told them Sting and Rouge were Lucy's brothers he had suspected she was a dragon slayer but didn't have proof. Now he knew exactly what to do.

Five minutes later the three siblings came out of the infirmary after agreeing to catch up a little later. Sting crossed the room and went straight to Yukino . There was a peaceful silence only with the sounds of Wendy and Romeo playing with Asuka until Laxus spoke. "There's something I want to ask you before Erza leaves Lucy."

"Hm? What is it?" Lucy was pretty confused, Laxus never talked to her.

"I just noticed something, Sting and Rouge are your biological brothers' right?" He questioned he needed, no, the guild needed to know the truth.

"Um, yes" She seemed nervous, she knew he would catch on first! This guy was good enough to figure out Mistoguns's identity and Erza would recognize him (not that he knew what it meant at the time-or now for that matter) so this must be a no brainer for him!

"And those two are dragon slayers, as we know"

"Y-yeah" She was nervous, if he had caught on then he would definitely tell the guild.

"Then is it safe to assume that you're a dragon slayer as well?" He finally said it. Lucy looked down and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I said our mother _is_ the water dragon." There was silence until she spoke again. "Our father was an unidentified dragon. He had an average human lifespan and couldn't transform into a dragon."

"Wait so you three are actual dragons?!" Bisuka asked shocked. "Why don't you look like dragons?" Surprisingly it was Wendy who spoke and her answer sent their minds reeling.

"That's because all dragon slayers are young dragons who can't transform yet. When dragons evolved we did so alongside a different species of humans. It was to keep us safe from them until adulthood but we apparently lived along side this species of humans but all of you, the other species, weren't as old as them. I was too young to remember much else that Grandine told me but once we are strong enough or old enough we can transform back and forth as we please so someone you meet could be a dragon and you wouldn't even know it." She stopped there and Natsu continued.

"Second generation dragon slayers need lacrima because they're half dragon and third generation from what I can see needs the lacrima because one of their parents is the basic equivalent of a human with just small differences." There was silence until Erza spoke.

"I'm glad I suspected just that." Everyone looked at her in shock. This was one smart woman, Erza turned to the master and spoke. "I'm going to meet up with an old friend master, I'll be back by noon at latest." With that the titania of Fairy Tail turned and left. Headed to wherever she was meeting her friend. Everyone stood in shocked silence until Mirajane spoke with a smile.

"Well it's already turned out to be a very eventful day hasn't it? And to think it's only nine in the morning" Everyone's response to that was to look at her like she was nuts, seriously, shouldn't they be used to her weirdness by now?


	5. The beging of it all

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just realized that this is gonna be a REALLY long story so no worries! This chapter is mainly set up but don't worry! I'll make up for it because next chapter Crime Sorciere and Tartaros make their appearances! You'll find out how the two and Fairy Tail are connected soon enough! So sit back and enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did it would be going like this cuz this is gonna turn epic next chapter!**

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_With Erza_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

Erza was walking quickly to Crocas' main park. She was going to speak with Milliana and Kagura, they had approached her the night before and asked for the truth. Surprisingly Kagura was willing to listen to her. Erza didn't know why she felt like this was going to work out. Nothing _**ever**_ worked out for her. Her luck was second only to Jellal's and he had the worst luck in the world.

Suddenly she felt as if she was off balance and saw white, then, all of a sudden, she heard child-like voices.

'_Wow Erza! Look at that!' Someone was beside her. She suddenly saw in her mind a large complex under construction, an incredibly familiar writing on the walls she just couldn't seem to place_ _the complex was below the and there were strange markings everywhere, the same one over and over again. Not a guild symbol, a __**national**__ symbol. Another voice came suddenly._

'_This place is a temple were our secrets will be protected for future humans, just in case we, the ********, are wiped out.' Where had she heard this voice before! It was so familiar! What had she just said?! She couldn't hear it! As if a loud noise had censored it!_

Suddenly she was pulled out of her flashback, if that's what you wanted to call it. _'Again?! What was that place?! Are my memories returning?!'_ Erza was panicked. Who was that woman she heard speaking? Why did that place look so familiar? And that child who had spoken to her, why had _its_ voice sounded so familiar? Unfortunately she had no time to continue asking questions and had to shake off her confusion as she saw the two mages she was waiting for coming towards her. She'd think about it later. This was more important.

"Er-chan" Milliana looked confused and Erza knew what was confusing her and it hurt that she had had to keep this from her adoptive little sister, okay she might as well be her biological sister but that was off topic!

"I'm guessing you want to know everything that happened right?" She received two nods in response, she sighed quietly, this wasn't going to be easy. "Alright I'll tell you everything but save your questions for when I'm done okay?" Once again she received two nods, they were really determined. She realized they had come with open minds to at least consider what she had to say was the truth, whether they trusted her more than that though, she had no idea. "Alright, I'll start with what happened just after the tower collapsed."

**(A/N: I'm not going to type out what really happened with Jellal because you guys already know. If you don't, well, if you don't why are you reading this? Go read the manga, you're missing epicness in a condensed form!)**

Milliana and Kagura were shocked, they couldn't believe what they had just heard and yet it had made so much sense. Why he had changed so suddenly and what he had done, it all made sense now.

"So Zeref and Ultear of Grimore Hearts controlled him but it turned out that Hades was controlling Ultear? And now he has his own guild?" Kagura couldn't help but ask, just to clarify and made sure she heard right. After all, hearing something like this didn't happen every day. Erza hadn't told them about the flashbacks she'd been having and didn't plan to tell anyone until she found out what they meant.

"Yes but I still can't believe you actually listened to the truth." Erza stood up and started to walk away. "Thank you for listening, it feels like that's a burden off my shoulders."

"Where you goin' Er-chan?" Milliana asked innocently. She had never gotten the chance to spend time with her "sister" like this before so she sort of wanted it to last.

"I'm headed back to the rest of my guild, I said that I'd be back by noon." She smiled at Milliana but hoped she wouldn't follow her around like she had in the tower, she could take care of herself now after all. Though she still needed someone to keep her out of trouble though. Thank the Lord she met Kagura while she was stuck on Tenrou Island, she couldn't thank her enough for keeping Milliana out of trouble.

"Oooohhhhh! Can we come to Er-chan?! Can we? I really want to meet your guild!"

"Sure. Do you want to come as well Kagura? Though be warned Lucy's brothers' have come for a visit and Yukino joined our guild just yesterday."

"Why not? We don't have a set time to be back at our hotel though the others might come looking." Kagura replied. She felt she was going to get along with Erza. After all they had one goal in common, _keep Milliana out of trouble._ Erza just laughed, something she could tell was extremely rare.

"Well if there's one thing about my guild it's that if I'm even a minute late they'll come looking for me. My team is pretty over protective since they learned about the tower. Also, don't mention the tower or anything about my past around the guild. They don't know anything and I want to keep it that way. No questions asked alright? That's my one condition."

"Fine, if your guild is as over protective as you make it out to be then it's better if they don't know. And besides, imagine how shocked they'll be when they find out you have a little sister."

Erza smirked "That sounds appealing, let's go, I don't want to leave my guild alone for too long, who knows what they'll do" Milliana and Kagura looked at each other, that was for sure.

Ten minutes later the three were a block from Honey Bone inn. Erza had told the truth to Milliana and Kagura. It had taken her a while and she had had to leave her guild with the two new dragon slayers, one of which would no doubt cause trouble. She knew that she owed her guild answers but she didn't want them to know anything about her past, especially when she didn't know all of it herself, it was coming back and she'd wait until then to tell her guild everything. There was that gaping hole in her memories where everything from before she was nine just disappeared. She had already known Jellal, his twin brother Siegre (Sieg for short, Sieglein, the fake alias used by Grimore Hearts was just a twisted version of his name), Shou, Milliana, Wally and Simon long before the first memories she has of them. She couldn't help but get the feeling that she had forgotten something even more important back then.

Why was it that she was barely fluent in Fioran (Fiore's native language)? Did she come from another country? Well considering her exotic appearance to Fiore's native black or brown hair and dark eyes that was a given.

"Er-chan! Er-chan!" Someone was calling her. "Er-chan!" Oh who was she kidding? That could only be one person.

"What is it Milliana? You really shouldn't bother me when I'm thinking. If I didn't recognize you, you would have been in two pieces." She stated blandly, she had forgotten the two were following her. "That reminds me Milliana, what did I say about getting into trouble?"

The said girl pouted "The outside is just so confusing Er-chan! I've only been in Mermaids heel for two years and I only take jobs that are in small towns and stuff. Our guild hall is in the woods to so I never go to cities! The only time I see them are when I have to go on jobs with Kagura! Poor Shou gets as sick as a dragon slayer on transportation when he's in a city! He says the tall buildings and stuff make him feel dizzy!" Erza just sighed and Kagura just rolled her eyes. The two just looked at each other and Erza sighed again.

"Fine let's go, but before we head inside I just want to say one thing Milliana"

The girl tilted her head. "What?"

"_Behave._"

"I ALWAYS BEHAVE!" Milliana shouted as they were walking towards the pub, only to be ignored by the other two, causing her to pout for a moment before catching up.

They arrived just as the sun was in the middle of the sky, high noon. Erza couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation, the feeling something huge, and not very good, was about to happen. She was also afraid, what if what was about to happen had something to do with her memories? That she was sure of.

"Hey guys I have some people I want you to meet!" Erza yelled as soon as they walked into the pub. They first person they saw, or kid I should say, was two year old Asuka. _'They choose to stay at a pub when there's a toddler here?'_Seeing the two's confusion Erza smiled and explained. "Our guild hall is basically one giant pub so Asuka is used to this sort of environment, she calls everyone Aunty or Uncle or in Wendy and Romeo's case, Nee-chan and Nii-san respectively." Hearing her name the little girl looked up and smiled.

"Aunty Erza! You Back!" She said as she stood up and ran over. When she reached them Erza knelt down and Asuka put her hands out to her. "Up!" Erza complied and then turned to the two standing behind her.

"She's Bisuka and Alzack's daughter so everyone in the guild has held and played with her at least once. For some reason she took a liking to me and I can't figure out why." Milliana looked at the little girl and smiled.

"I think it's your hair Er-chan. It's so bright that little kids like it." Even Kagura smiled and nodded when suddenly Erza turned Asuka to face Milliana and smiled.

"Asuka I want you to meet my little sister." After she said that there were quite a few choking sounds in the back ground which Asuka laughed at. Milliana started laughing as well at the guilds reactions and Kagura put on an amused smirk because let's face it, Kagura laughing is about as likely as Natsu saying he's afraid of fire.

"Wait, Milliana is your little sister!" Mira exclaimed. Erza just smirked.

"Yup and if you think she acts like me then wait until you meet our little brother." One again the guild choked.

Laxus spoke this time."Wait so you say Milliana's personality, which is so close to yours it isn't even funny, isn't as close to yours as your brothers?!"

Erza smiled wider. "Yup."

Milliana decided to add something then. "Oh yeah! Shou's a lot like Er-chan! They both don't like crowds and they like to blow things up!" Almost every Fairy Tail Mage paled, that was Erza's favorite past time, and to think that her little brother had it to. Needless to say they were all terrified at what they could do if they teamed up. Little did they know that the said mage was already in the city.

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_With Lamia Scale's and Blue Pegasus' Teams_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

Lyon looked around the park. The games the other day had been entertaining and they decided to take a short cut through Crocus's main park after going to lunch with Tenma. The decision would end up changing their lives forever, and it would all start with meeting a blond haired man sitting on a park bench. Realizing he looked lost Jura, being his usual self (and by usual I mean always being kind) went to ask him if he wanted help.

"Excuse me?" The man looked up and their eyes widened. He was most definitely a mage judging by the scar that took up most of his right cheek, starting from his mouth to his cheekbone. It looked like he'd been in one serious fight, many of them, judging from the other scars on his arms. He also had a strange S tattoo on his left cheek.

"Ah yes?" He obviously wasn't used to being approached by people but Jura continued.

"You look lost, are you trying to find someone?" Suddenly the man smiled.

"Ah! Yes I am! I'm trying to find my older sister but whenever I'm in a city I get as sick as a dragon slayer on transportation." He had been keeping up with the games apparently.

"Then I believe we can help. Is your sister participating in the Grand Magic Games by any chance?" How did Jura figure that one out? Then again if this guy was in Crocus looking for someone and he was a mage then that was the most likely explanation. Still, what he said surprised them immensely.

"Yes she is. I was actually also told by the master of my guild to give this to you. You're Jura right?"

Jura looked surprised but took the letter he held out while replying. "Yes but who is your master?"

"You'll see once you read it." Jura opened the letter and read it carefully then smiled.

"I see, so then _she_ is your sister. We can take you to their lodgings. What is your name?" Once again the man smiled.

"My name is Shou. My sister is an S-class mage."

"Well then Jura, you lead the way since you know who his sister is." Ichiya said in his usual tone of voice. As they walked (Avoiding the major crowds since he was actually serious about getting sick whenever he was in a city) Hibiki, who couldn't help it, asked Shou what his magic was.

He looked surprised at the sudden question but responded all the same, everyone tuned into the conversation wondering the exact same thing. "Oh, I use a special kind of card magic."

Hibiki looked intrigued. "Oh? How so?"

Shou smiled again, seriously why did he smile so much? "I just got this magic recently, I can write a kanji like fire or lightning on one of my cards and when I through the card the kanji will appear. If I need to I can right more than one kanji, but that takes up a lot of magical power. It's like solid-script but a bit larger scale and more complex. I can use a short sword as well." The others look surprised.

"Oh man, and you say you're in a guild? If you were a lone mage I'd ask you to come to ours." Ren stated in awe.

"Hahaha! No, I wouldn't fit in at Blue Pegasus. I barely have any manners. People in my guild also say I'm incredibly dense!" He said it cheerfully so they supposed it was a common joke around his guild. Unfortunately they ran into Sabertooth just moments later when they turned the corner, only about a block from Honey Bone inn.

"Oh? What might Tenma and Lamina Scale doing together? And with someone we don't know either." Minerva said in her usual tone of voice.

Jura just smiled and spoke calmly. "We just happen to be bringing Shou to see his sister in Fairy Tail. He hasn't seen her in quite a while." Minerva turned to Shou, she must've guessed since he was the only one they didn't know.

"Really? And who might you're sister be?" Suddenly Shou looked surprised and spoke.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my sister's name didn't I?!" Jura smiled.

"Tell them, I think it might be quite the surprise."

Shou smiled proudly. "My older sister's name is Erza. Erza Scarlet." Sabertooths faces were hilarious.

"I didn't know Erza had a brother!" Sherry said in surprise.

"Yes but we don't know anything about Erza so it really shouldn't come as a surprise that there are things like this we didn't know." Eve said.

"Yup! Can we go? I haven't seen sister in seven years!" Shou whined. He really could be just like a little kid as they found when they were walking.

"Of course. Erza will definitely be happy to see you again. We'll see you at the games tomorrow." Lyon said while walking away with everyone else. As they left Sabertooth behind and got closer to Honey Bone inn Shou asked them something.

"Hey, do you guys happen to know Milliana from Mermaids Heel?" the others looked surprised.

"Of course, Lyon and I fought against her and Kagura just yesterday." Yuka said annoyed. They had found that Shou had an extremely limited attention span and easily got distracted by something.

Shou looked sheepish. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's go! Honey Bone is right there!" He said as he ran towards the inn/pub. As they got to the door Jura knocked and opened it.

The first thing he saw Erza arguing with Laxus, Natsu and Grey hiding behind an overturned table staring at the two S-class mages with terrified looks on their faces, Wendy and Romeo looking bored as if this happened every day, and to top it all off Milliana was holding Asuka and talking to the little girl while Kagura stood beside them looking a bit amused with the whole situation. Suddenly Makarov spoke to him causing the guild to stop what they were doing and pay attention.

"Ah Jura, to what do we owe this visit?" Jura smiled and gestured for the others to come in.

"We ran into someone while headed back to our lodgings that would like to see Erza." The said woman looked confused but when Shou came in she smiled.

"Hi sister! I haven't seen you in ages!" Erza smiled back.

"The same to you Shou." Makarov and the rest of the guild looked confused.

"Who is this Erza?" She just smirked.

"This is my little brother master. As you can see, he's a mage." Then she looked to Shou. "Are you in a guild Shou?"

"Yup. I'm in _his_ guild." He said while smirking. Erza's eyes widened.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is Shou?! You could get killed!" She yelled but before she could continue Makarov cut in.

"How about we save all this talk and arguing for later huh? We finally got to meet Erza's siblings, we should be happy. How about we just all catch up on things hm? All of this can be settled later." Everyone smiled and nodded. Why not enjoy the rest of their day off together?

"I agree! Let's get this party started!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone laughed and did so. After hours of catching up it was around three when Lahar and Doranbolt entered the pub.

"To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Makarov asked them they smiled sadly.

"Hello master Makarov, it's been awhile. We're sorry to break up this reunion but there's something we need help with." Doranbolt said quietly. He seemed urgent about something, this was important.

"Well tell us what you need, we'll do what we can to help." Makarov answered seriously. Everyone was silent and Lahar turned to Erza.

"Erza." The said woman sat up, she may not like the council its self but Lahar and Doranbolt were friends. "There was an incident that happened when you were fifteen just outside of Crocus." Her eyes widened. How did they know about that? He looked her straight in the eye and continued.

"We need you to take us there."


	6. Who made the ruins?

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter 3! I actually wrote this on 10/6/12 so yeah. I tried to write as many chapters as possible before I started posting so yeah. I'm SO sorry but this is gonna be a really short chapter! I hope you enjoy! The mystery and suspense starts now! **

**Before I Forget!- If you want to be an OC in this story PM or review, whichever you please and tell me if you want to be the following:**

**Dragon-Choose your name and element! I already have some OC's lined up so if you can't come up with anything and you still wanna be one just PM me! : ) **

**Half-Dragon- Choose your element/magic and name! (You don't have to be a dragon slayer to be half dragon, you'll see why in this chapter or the next one) Same with dragons, I have some lined up.**

**Mage- Choose your magic, name and guild! You can be in any one you want! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did Natsu would be able to turn into a dragon and beat Acknologia!**

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_Honey Bone Inn_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

"What?!" Erza was shocked. They knew. How did they know about that incident? She hadn't reported it to anyone! Not even the master! She just said something happened while she was on a job! Had master really needed to report that to the council?! "How did you know about that?!"

"We came to the conclusion after realizing that the job you had taken just before you sealed your powers was right in the area we're searching." He stopped and looked her in the eye again. "We need you to take us there. The ruins you were at were built by the ancient race of humans who first used magic and were so old instead of counting the years their country had been around they counted by cycles. We don't know how long a cycle is or how old they were but these ruins had something to do with the dragons. Please, we need you to lead us there."

Erza was silent for a moment, then she sighed. "Alright, but don't be to surprised when we get there." They nodded and then, after a moment of silence, Doranbolt spoke.

"The guilds may come if they wish. I can understand if you don't want Erza to go alone. We also have something to show you." He said as he pulled out a sheet of paper and held it up for them to see. Erza's eyes went wide. "This symbol should have been somewhere in those ruins. Was it?"

Erza scowled. "Somewhere? How about everywhere." The symbol was of a dragon which was holding a sun and a moon and was breathing fire upwards.

"Fine." Erza suddenly spoke, causing everyone to jump. "I'll take you. Let's go now. We want to get there while it's still daylight and it's in the mountains outside of Crocus. Though you already knew that."

Lahar nodded. "Let's go. The sooner the better."

Half an hour later they were still walking through the mountains outside of Crocus. Erza said they were nearly there and they kept up the pace. It was nearly four in the afternoon when Erza finally spoke again.

"We'll be there soon. The ruins should be just around this turn."

When they came upon the ruins they were shocked. The entire structure was torn apart. The ruble covered the entire area of the complex, which was extremely large. Even worse there were skeletons everywhere. Former dark guild members no doubt. They looked to Erza for an explanation.

She looked, regretful when she spoke. "When I was brought here I was put back in my-previous-position." She paused and wondered if she could hide it any longer. She sighed because she had realized, there was no more hiding. If she didn't tell them they'd find out on their own. "I was a slave and human experiment at the tower of paradise. They basically found it interesting how I could sense people's auras; I always had a temper so at times I'd just destroy everything around me. I often lost control of my emotions because of the power. They paid the price for toying with it, as you can see."

Everyone was silent until an unfamiliar voice spoke. "The master was right, we do need her to recreate this temple." Lahar looked up sharply.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! " The person smirked (They could only see his mouth, he was wearing a hood) and responded.

"Sorry but I'm not under the councils' authority. And last time I checked it wasn't against the law coming here." He put on a thoughtful face. "But I guess I could tell you since you have Fairy Tail's trust. Some of them are, after all, masters' old friends." Lahar frowned.

"Then speak."

"Let's just say I'm a not-so-simple mage in a not-so-simple guild. And as for what I'm doing here, my guild master has already found out how to get the information we need from the temple." Seeing Lahar's face he spoke again. "Don't worry, we're not a dark guild but we're not in the confederation of guilds either. We can be trusted."

"What is the name of your guild then?" Doranbolt asked monotonously. He knew how to handle situations like this. Though if he was talking because Fairy Tail was here then perhaps he could be trusted. Suddenly a very clear and commanding voice rang out.

"That's enough Cobra. We don't need the council to hate us more." They all looked to were the voice came from and Erza, Milliana, Kagura, and Shou's eyes widened. It was **Jellal**.

"What are you doing here?!" Seemed like Shou was the first one capable of forming a sentence.

He didn't answer at first but then, after a moment, spoke. "I'm having Ultear recreate the temple so stand back." They did so, even Lahar and Doranbolt. After all, no one wanted to get caught in the flying debris as the complex was put back together.

"All right, here goes nothing." She said after a moment and just seconds later the stone and rubble began to return to their previous form of a huge temple.

While Ultear was turning back time Jellal turned to them. "Can any of the dragon slayers here read and speak satrus?" Lahar and Doranbolt looked surprised.

"How do you know about this temple?" Lahar was the one to ask. No one complained, they all wanted to know.

"I wanted to see why Tartaros knew about this place and what it was. I've been investigating it for the past three years. It's been hard since there's no one else who knows about it. After a while I was finally able to get information on it by having a spy go into Tartaros and get the information on it." He looked at them once again. "Can anyone here read satrus? Anything that's going to be written here will be in that language."

"Yes. I can read and speak it. The other's dragons most likely only taught them to read Fioran and speak both." Rouge looked to the other dragon slayers. "Am I right?" They all nodded. Suddenly the sounds of rock shifting stopped and they looked at Ultear who seemed exhausted. She turned to them.

"That place is a whole lot larger than I thought it would be. We can enter it. I put it as far back in time as it could go. That way we could see everything. From what I can tell there's a lot of technology put into this. Whoever made this was already thousands of years ahead of us 400 years ago."

They were shocked but went inside and were immediately shocked. It _was_ huge. Jellal immediately went towards the center of the court yard and stopped. Then looked at Erza. "Was there anything that looked like a switch when you first came here? Any sort of control panel or mainframe?"

She started to shake her head but then stopped as her eyes widened. "Yes, I noticed when I was trying to escape that there were two large symbols. In the front and in the back. Then smaller symbols throughout the complex, all of them are joined together by lines that lead to the center of the complex that has an open roof and the symbol is in the center of the room. An activation lacrima was at the center."

He looked like he understood. "Take us there and if you remember anything on the way tell us."

"Yeah" As they entered the temple and went further inwards something struck out at them. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Um guys? Is it me or does it seem like this whole place can change shape?" She was right, just like she said it seemed the whole temple could transform mechanically.

"You're not the only one. I guess we'll find out once we get to the center." Sting replied. Suddenly Erza froze.

"Erza? What's wrong?" Makarov asked. He had noticed she had been acting strangely as of late.

She seemed to snap out of her daze when she spoke and kept walking as she spoke. "It's nothing to worry about master. Just memories." _'I hope.'_ Just before he asked for the truth they arrived at the center.

As she said there was no roof and at the center was an activation lacrima. Jellal walked towards it, after a moment he spoke. "It activates whatever system opens to the space beneath the temple so get ready." They braced themselves and he activated the ancient lacrima.

Lucy had been right. The temple folded itself away so that all of it was underground. The symbol had folded itself away to turn into a staircase leading downwards. The activation lacrima was at the top of the steps where Jellal stood. You had to give the guy some credit for not flinching or backing away once. Everyone stayed silent until Ultear spoke.

"So, who wants to go down first?"

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_Beneath the temple area_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

Once everyone was below the temple they were fascinated. The walls were brightly lit from lacrima well over 400 years old and covered in an ancient writing. There were pictures of dragons and humans but they showed darker side. Whatever civilization had made this had seen horrible things.

There was another door that lead to a larger room. They walked into the large cavern that just opened. It had more writing and pictures but were much darker in the contents that they showed. It pictured a war were dragons fought other dragons but one side seemed to be allied with humans. War.

Laxus was the first to speak. "What is this place? Who made it?" Lahar, the one who asked Erza to lead them, seemed to know.

"It's a temple written with the history of an ancient race of humans who were a completely different species than us. They had a deep understanding of magic and could feel it in everything-living or not-that they came across." He stopped and Doranbolt continued.

" We don't know how they did this but it was them who first learned and used magic. They come from the country of Draco's Satrus, or Dragons beginning." Doranbolt looked more towards the dragon slayers now.

"As you can guess it's where the dragons of this world originated. The country itself was incredibly old, in one set of ruins it said the country was 4 cycles old but these ruins are incredibly advanced compared to those and the older ruins had technology thousands of years ahead of us, those also weren't the oldest set of ruins."

Everyone was shocked, except for Jellal it seemed. Why was it he never seemed phased by anything? "They were called the Antiquis Lumen or ancient light. Most people just refer to them as Lumen or light people simply because their actual name is quite long." Lahar scowled.

"How do you know so much? The only reasons you haven't been arrested yet are that you came here as a holographic projection and so that I could find out your intentions. I also know that you are, unfortunately, able to use magic, even while in such a form, which is why your members who are here in person haven't been arrested yet."

Surprisingly Cobra laughed and as did Ultear and after a moment the latter spoke. "Hahaha! I guess even the counsel knows to be cautious of you now days Jellal." The said mage just sighed and looked at her.

"That's probably because we've had half a dozen encounters with Acknologia and survived. Even if just barely that's humongous feat in itself, don't forget that Ultear." She actually looked serious now and when he was done talking to her Jellal then turned to Lahar. "There are things I know that you never will Lahar and I think it's better for both of us if it stays that way. There are a few things I've learned that would have gotten most people killed, no matter what position they're in."

Erza sighed and just decided enough was enough. "Stop, let's get back on topic shall we? How about you tell us what we're here for." Lahar was about to speak but Doranbolt interrupted.

"We think that if we can interpret the writings on these walls we may be able to discover not only where the dragons are but also what happened to the Lumen people and how they discovered how to use magic."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

**Okay people that's it for this chapter! I'm so sorry it's short and that it took me so long to update! I promose that next chapter will be more interesting AND will be updated sooner! **

**Buh-Bye! =D**


	7. Erza and Kagura vs Minerva

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short! This one will be longer I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did I'd hurry up and get to the main battle with Acknologia! That's gonna be one epic fight!**

**Now! On with the story!**

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_In the Lumen temple outside Crocus_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

"Wait so you're saying that an entirely different species of humans are the ones who discovered magic!" Hibiki said shocked. Lahar frowned and replied

"Yes, they learned how to use magic millennia ago, no one knows how old they were but we do know they must have learned it before they met or came to live in peace with the dragons. The oldest ruins depict no dragons which leads us to believe that they had kept their distance from the Lumen for some unknown reason. We also believe that the first sort of magic used by humans was possibly script magic and healing magic. This also explains why both of which are actually very rare, you don't see many masters of either."

Everyone was silent. They had never heard any of this before, then again it was most likely that it was classified information. Suddenly Levi noticed something. "Hey, guys, is that a recording lacrima?!" The others turned and saw that it was indeed a recording lacrima based on its shape and size.

"Should we activate it?" Lucy asked, always one for caution.

"Yes, there's most likely something about this temple on it. Are you ready to translate for us Rogue?" Lahar replied quickly. The shadow dragon slayer just nodded silently as Doranbolt went to turn it on. Once it was activated a man appeared on the lacrima which was large enough so that everyone could see and as he spoke Rouge repeated what he said in Fioran.

"For those who have found this temple-well done. You've accomplished a great feat by discovering this recording. As you know our country is the oldest and most advanced. We have discovered that-unfortunately-the next part of the cycle spanning 7 years will end in the year x791 and will be the dragon kings feast."

At this a few people in the room were wide eyed, or to be more specific Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Jura, Leon, and Jellal looked surprised. Everyone looked at them suspiciously but knew better than to ask, Rogue continued to translate.

"Acknologia was once my grandson, he was a half dragon and a good person. We covered up his transformation by saying he was killing dragons out of his bloodlust. This is not true, you will learn the truth when you meet someone who can lead you to our country." The man stopped for a moment, looking as if he was trying to decide whether or not to say something, then continued,

"Zeref is the one who transformed Acknologia into a dragon. He was once another mage like many of us but he found a forbidden text, began practicing black magic, and formed ideals that we were the superior species and that we deserved to rule over all others." He looked regretful. " Know that we are a humble people, we live alongside dragons but we do not feel superior. For his ideals he was banished and he formed the first dark guild that covers the entire world."

The man stopped and looked angry. "The dark guild he created is called Tartaros; they will want you to believe that they are after supremacy but they are not. Do not fall for their lies, they want-"There was a loud explosion in the background and he looked up, panicked, and the message shut off, but not without the sound of insane laughter and a dragon's roar.

Almost everyone was shocked. One third of the Ballam Alliance was the dark guild Zeref created. The recordings' message was painfully clear, just because they weren't the strongest dark guild in Fiore didn't mean they weren't the strongest in the world. After all, Fiore is just one small piece of Earthland.

Everyone was silent until Jellal spoke. "What he said was and still is true, my guild will begin hunting Tartaros after the Grand Magic Games are over. I have a long score to settle with them, as well as many other members of my guild." Everyone was silent until Lahar spoke.

"What do you mean your guild? Nothing has been seen of you for the past 7 years and there's no evidence that says you have any past relation with Tartaros." No one said anything. They didn't really know anything about Jellal and they were all kinda curious.

"Do you need to know that in this situation?" When Lahar didn't say anything he spoke again. "Then don't ask. It's honestly better if you don't know." Lahar scowled.

"Why not?" Jellal turned around and spoke to them curtly.

"I won't have to erase your memory." And with that he and the other members of his guild disappeared.

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_Honeybone Inn_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

About four hours later Fairy Tail was back at their inn getting ready for the games. Most of the guild members were already upstairs, Sting and Rogue had gone back to their lodgings, as had Milliana and Kagura. Shou had disappeared after they were done at the temple, the memory still amused them.

…

_Lahar turned to Shou. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." At this question Shou smiled so deviously they honestly began to wonder if he was Erza's actual biological brother and not adoptive._

"_Let's just say I'm a not-so-simple mage from a not-so-simple guild, shall we?" He laughed at Lahars indignant face as he left them behind to join his guild wherever they were hiding, Fairy Tail was also laughing and by the time Lahar and Doranbolt snapped out of it they were already long gone._

…

Master Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Mira, and the newly arrived Gildarts were talking about the letter from Jellal that he'd gotten the night Yukino came to the guild.

"It says four things in the letter. Tartaros is in Crocas, he is wanted by Tartaros, he is injured from an encounter with Acknologia, which is why he had to seal his power when he fought Jura, and lastly-" His gaze went to Erza who looked away with a guilty face. "He and Erza have known each other since long before she joined our guild."

The others looked at Erza who just sighed and looked back at them. "We grew up together with a few others okay? I don't want to have to tell you anything about my past until I absolutely have to."

Laxus didn't like that excuse and he'd finally had enough of her secrets after ten years of her lying and question dodging. "Listen time-bomb you never tell us anything about yourself! Do you really think you can hide behind your walls forever?! Well sorry but you can't, it's time you started acting like yourself again!"

He yelled like he'd wanted to say that for a long time but the others just stood there, wide eyed at the fact he'd actually brought _it_ up., Erza just glared at him, infuriated.

"I'm not like that anymore okay and I don't even know what you're talking about! Whatever it is it's done alright?! I don't have that kind of strength anymore!" She stormed out of the room and Laxus just "Tch"-ed and leaned against the wall aggravated.

"Laxus-" Makarov started but Laxus interrupted.

""No Gramps! You can't just keep saying we have to respect her decision not to tell us! She's hurting from this, we can't just keep ignoring it! I get the feeling something bad is going to happen if she doesn't tell us!" After he was done he stormed out of the room, no doubt to see if he could find answers.

Surprisingly enough, just after Laxus stormed out, Gildarts smiled. "You know , I'm beginning to think Natsu and Gajeel beat more sense into him than we thought. He's really starting to act like her older brother again, just like the good old days when it was just him, Erza, Cana, and Gray. Do you remember?" Makarov sighed.

"Yes but I just wish Erza would tell us what happened. I realize she's had a bad past but how can we help her heart when she won't even let us past her first defense? She has so many walls built up around her; it hurts to have to watch her suffer more than she already has."

Suddenly, Mirajane stood up. "I suppose I should make sure the guild is getting ready for bed. We don't want to be late for the games tomorrow just because we woke up late now would we?"

Once Mira had left the room Gildarts turned to Makarov. "We can't hide this forever master. The time is close, I can feel it. Something is going to happen to bring back our true memories."He stopped as Makarov raised a hand to silence him.

" It's been nine years since the three of you returned from Cremona Gildarts. What makes you think this will happen?"

"That's what I'm saying Master! I don't think we were in Cremona all four years!" Makarov scowled, maybe he shouldn't have told Mira to inform him of that day's events. "The dragon kings feast is soon, something is going to happen on that day be it good or bad."

Makarov sighed, his sullen gaze shifting to the door. "We can only hope that nothing else happens. You and the others don't need any more blood on your hands."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_The next morning_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

Erza's eye twitched, sure, she knew her team was made up of a bunch of morons, and that she was the only girl, but when she went into the boys' room where the rest of her team was, (Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray-she was surprised that the room was still in one piece) she found that all of them were still asleep. Gray was in his underwear (again) with his head resting on the floor and the rest of him on the bed. Laxus was asleep next to the window which was actually a normal position for him so she wouldn't bug him to much even though he'd made her mad yesterday, and then there was Natsu and Gajeel.

Gajeel was off to the side leaning against the wall. This would have been fine-normal even- if he wasn't covered in burns and had his iron pillars surrounding him, after all she'd said the room was in one piece, not undamaged, if it had been undamaged she probably would have been worried. Natsu-of course-was the worst (and funniest), he was laying dead center in the middle of the room, limbs spread out in all positions as if he owned the place. He had a bunch of bruises so Erza was sure a fight had occurred and Laxus hadn't bothered to stop it, her eye twitched again.

After Erza had stormed off the night before she'd thought about what Laxus had said and, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. After their little argument she had spoken to the master.

She couldn't say she was back to her old ways, before Cremona, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she remembered what happened. She had known for a while that the memories she had of those four years were most likely fake but she couldn't remember what had happened to seal her real ones. She shook her head, it wasn't the time to think about this, she needed to get her team up. She took a deep breath and yelled.

"Get up you lazy idiots!" while they woke with a start (Gray fell off the bed) she blinked. Maybe she'd reverted back to her old personality more than she'd originally thought.

"What?" Natsu was now sitting in the middle of the floor and laughed when he saw that Gray fell. And as per usual, Gray yelled back. _'Here comes the hourly routine' _Erza thought, annoyed.

"Who you laughing at dragon-boy?!"

"You ice-boy!"

"Coal brain!"

"Frosty!"

"Fire lizard!"

"Stripper!"

Both of them stopped as they noticed the unusually deadly aura coming off Erza, and then they realized. Gray was the first capable of speaking. "H-hey, you're n-n-not back-k to n-normal are you?" The only answer he got was a glare, and since he knew Erza _so_ well he took that as an affirmative answer and ran to the bathroom to get ready so he didn't get killed by the red-head.

When she turned to the other two she saw that Gajeel hadn't moved because to him it looked like she was in a bad mood and he _really_ didn't want a beating today as he realized she used to be much more terrifying and was now back to that.

Laxus on the other hand was staring at her with an expression of a mix between surprise, confusion, and for reasons she could not understand-pride, They were technically adoptive siblings and she suddenly realized the reason for the pride. _'Now isn't the time to be proud, dotting big brother spark-plug!'_

She scowled. ""We have an hour until the games start, get moving!" The boys (except Laxus, he wasn't afraid of her) scrambled to get dressed and such as she walked downstairs. **(A/N: She's wearing the same thing she does on the last day of the games in the manga)**

Mira was already downstairs, it seemed that the rest of the guild was still getting ready for the games that day. The demon-take over mage looked up from the bar where she was cleaning a glass, she had insisted on being bar tender when the guild was at the pub so the one that actually worked there got some time off.

"Well good morning Erza. You were up before the sun again?" It was more of a statement than a question, though Mira's sugary, happy-go-lucky voice made it seem more like the latter. Erza, who was not a very cheerful person, just frowned like her usual self.

"Please Mira, do you really have to ask that anymore?" She was actually hungry for once and wanted to eat, that is, if Mira let her get away with the small amount she ate. It was an old habit from the tower that she couldn't seem to get rid of. Only eat what you need to survive, no more than that, and if push comes to shove, less. Yeah because Master Makarov and her _dear_ adoptive older brother spark-plug (Laxus)would be_ so_ happy to hear that.

Okay actually they would do one of two things, one they'll accept it as her little quirk, as everyone in Fairy Tail had one, or they might shove food down her throat. Okay yeah, it was probably the latter but she still had to wonder what would happen if spark-plug found out when he was in an extremely rare good mood.

Erza glanced up the stairs, then shrugged nonchalantly. _'Oh well, no use worrying about what won't happen.'_** (A/N: I wouldn't be so sure Erza. *cue devious laugh*) **

Just then the master came downstairs. "Ah good, I was hoping to be able to speak with you two. Gildarts and I have decided not to have him join the games for, various, reasons." Mira looked confused but Erza knew what he was doing, he was hoping that if Gildarts didn't make an appearance then he could avoid drawing the councils attention away from thinking they had once again become too powerful and trying to imprison their strongest members in Cremona again, including her.

"Okay Master, where's everyone else? The games should be starting soon." As if on cue Natsu and Gray came flying down the stairs courtesy of Laxus and Gajeel respectively. Laxus threw Natsu because of his usual antics and Gajeel threw Gray as his way of saying "Hurry up with Juvia already!". Yeah, not being very effective are you Gajeel? Erza just rolled her eyes at the scene and wished they'd hurry up.

Once everyone got downstairs they made their way towards the stadium. Once they got there however, they were greeted with a sudden yell of "Eeeeeerrrrrrrr-Chaaan!" and a curse from Erza, who got hit by a very hyper Milliana.

As Erza got the life squeezed out of her, brother-dear (Laxus) laughed at the nick-name that most definitely did _not_ suit a warrior. Much less one like Erza, who would beat you to a pulp just because she felt like it. As the rest of Millianas' team walked up, Kagura sighed.

"Sorry, she found the coffee when no one was in the room to keep her from drinking it." Erza just had this look.

"You made coffee when she was in the same building?" Kagura just gestured to the other 3 on her team who looked sheepish. Erza sighed, a hyper Milliana was not something she needed to deal with while coming to terms with the fact that she'd soon need to go back to the way she was and along with that, how she used to be. She still needed to figure out the gap in her memories from before the tower and the fake ones of Cremona.

"Well you're the ones babysitting her, I have my entire guild to keep out of trouble, and a hyper little sister isn't something else I need to worry about." Milliana pouted.

"That's not nice Er-chan, you're really grouchy today." Before Erza could retort and tell Laxus to quit laughing an announcement came on. "Would all guilds please report to their designated meeting places. The games will begin in 15 minutes." The two teams said their goodbyes but not before Milliana teased Erza about being grouchy again.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**XoxoxxoxoX**

_Half way through the 5__th__ day of the grand magic games_

**XoxoxxoxoX**

Rufus had been beaten

So had Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus

Along with three members of Mermaids Heel and two from Lamia Scale

Fairy Tail was the only guild that still had all its members

Kagura observed the rankings with unreadable eyes. Fairy Tail would most likely win the grand magic games at this rate and to be honest she didn't really have a problem with that. What she did have a problem with however, was the team that would most likely take second place. Sabertooth wasn't what a guild was supposed to be, all the master cared for was power and his daughter and guild followed in suit.

Kagura scowled at the thought of Minerva, she would have to convince Erza to let her be the one to beat her into the ground. While she had still hated Jellal Minerva had been in close second place, and by that she meant she hated the witch more than anyone else. Now that Jellal was no longer on her bad-side however, well, let's just say Minerva would look better if she jumped into a starving lions' den than she would after a fight with her.

Another look at the standings and she saw that Chelia and Juvia were fighting, well that would be rather interesting. As Kagura moved away from the board she'd been looking at she felt a strange magic power coming closer. When she saw who it was she was actually very surprised. There, right in front of a shop, was Rogue. Just as she was about to attack she stopped herself, shocked as she saw him double over in pain. What was wrong?! He'd looked fine yesterday while he was at Fairy Tails' lodgings with Sting!

She suddenly felt Minervas' magical power in the near vicinity when a theory flashed through her mind. _'Could it be punishment for losing to Natsu and Gajeel? No, then Sting would be in the same condition.' _When she had seen Sting earlier he had looked fine, albeit depressed for some unknown reason, but fine all the same. Then it hit her. Sting was depressed, something was wrong with Rogue, and Lector was missing. Something wasn't right. She felt Erza headed in the same direction as her, as Kagura ran she decided she really needed to convince Erza to let her handle Minerva.

**XoxoxxoxoX**

She found Minerva just as Erza did and scowled, she had a few questions to ask and it seemed that Erza did as well. So much for handling Minerva alone, oh well, it might be easier this way. She felt a strange magical power (different than Rogue's) coming off the cruel and heartless witch. Minerva just smiled wickedly and acted as though nothing was wrong with two of her guild members.

Erza spoke first "So Minerva-" The said woman gave her attention as though nothing was wrong. "Would you care to explain why Sting and Rogue are acting so differently than they were yesterday? They seem awfully down and they were in quite high spirits on our little break, only you or Gemma could've caused such a change, being the two most powerful people in Sabertooth."

Minerva smiled "I don't know what you're talking about. All they needed was a little encouragement to fight at full power. Well, Rogue at least, you see he's easily one of the most powerful wizards in Saber, well to be honest, the most powerful, but he just wouldn't fight at full power so I gave him and Sting a bit of encouragement." Kagura scowled.

"So in Sabertooth 'encouragement' is synonymous with 'threats'? That's a bit low, even for a guild like Sabertooth." Minervas' smile was growing more fixed by the second, only a little while longer till she showed her true colors.

"I hope you're not implying that my father keeps Sabertooth in line with mere threats Kagura." Minervas' eyes were narrowed, giving away her anger though her cruel smile was still in place.

Erza scowled deeper but remained silent and while Kagura scowled deeper as well, she returned the comment. "That's almost exactly what I was implying Minerva. After all that's the only way you could even keep people in your guild after they've seen you and your personality."

Minerva was dumbfounded, no one had ever dared speak to her that way. She was the daughter of Sabertooths master! She should be shown respect by puny soldiers like these two! Instead they look at her as though she's nothing more than an ordinary passerby!

"Way to go Kagura, I think you've successfully shorted out what's left of her brain. Not that she was sane to begin with but now we may have to drag her to a mental institution."

"You mean she didn't belong in one before this?" Now that made Minerva livid.

"Excuse me but, _** what did you just say?**_" She had spoken in a falsely calm, cruel voice that promised pain and suffer to those who now dared to oppose her. While she had made many people tremble in raw fear just by speaking in this voice Erza was unimpressed.

"Oh? I was under the impression you could understand complicated speech. My bad, I'll use smaller words from now on." Kagura nearly laughed at Minervas' face, which was bright red from anger.

"You common guild soldiers will never stand at my level! I am above you! Come! I'll show you true power!" Erza dropped her teasing face and Kaguras' smile fell, it was time to fight.

"Really?" Erza spoke in a low tone as she summoned a sword from her ex-quip space. "Well then I suppose we should stop our chatting and get this over with shouldn't we?" Kagura got into her stance and replied.

"I suppose we should. So Ms. High and Mighty, should this be a three way battle or are you to good for that?" Minerva smirked haughtily and let out a cruel laugh, cockiness all to prevalent on her features.

"Come at me! Both of you at once! You could never come close to me with your level of skill anyway!"

Erza scowled "Alright then, Kagura let's finish this quickly, if she uses long-range magic then we're at a total disadvantage. I can also feel a strange magical power from her. Be careful, I think she has means to back up that cockiness." Kagura nodded.

"I feel it as well, something's not right with her." Suddenly Minerva was right in front of them smiling wickedly, a glowing orb of magic in each hand, ready to strike. Erza and Kagura dodged underneath, Erza quickly using her momentum to turn around and attack Minerva, who didn't have enough time to dodge, instead put up a shield for defense and smirked only to get hit by Kagura from her other side.

Minerva flew backwards a few feet but quickly recovered. Kagura cursed "We're going to have to hit her with a lot of power just to knock her down." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully if there's one thing I have it's physical strength." Kagura nodded and dodged Minervas' attacks which had now taken on more of a shape of needles, only they exploded the second they touched something. Kagura ran towards Minerva only to get blown back by a powerful burst of magical power.

Erza saw this and looked to her."Kagura!" Suddenly Minerva was in front of her with a ready attack.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent." Minerva lectured, just before hitting her with the same attack she had used on Lucy. Kagura had gotten up and was behind Minerva, she didn't even see Kagura coming, who hit her with a powerful attack from behind.

Minerva sneered at the two women. "You both are really annoying, you know that?" Erza and Kagura smirked.

"We try." With a scream of rage Minerva attacked again only this time more careless, something Erza took note of. She wasn't sure if Kagura had noticed but with each minute that passed where they weren't defeated Minerva grew more and more careless. As Erza blocked an attack from Minerva she saw something in her eyes: insanity. Minerva had probably never been bested, probably grew up getting everything she wanted, and even more likely, didn't know war.

Erza nearly laughed at the irony of all, she was fighting her opposite. Minerva threw another attack but this time it missed, she was growing careless with her desire to defeat them. Kagura had noticed it as well and was beginning to overpower her. Suddenly Erza saw an opening and lunged. Minerva had left her side wide open and the attack hit, throwing Minerva several meters away and giving her and Kagura a chance to catch their breath.

Minerva was already getting up. "I'm not done yet. _ I Ragudo Neer Wirg Mion Derus Elcantias Yagdo Rigora!" _A huge explosion rocked the city and all the fighters looked up to see the resulting flames of Minervas' spell.

Minerva had cast the spell many times, in fact it was one of her most powerful and over the years she had seen many aftermaths of the spell, but none like this. And this aftermath infuriated her.

The surrounding buildings had collapsed and the rubble was charred black, yet despite all of this in the center of the crater Erza and Kagura stood, cloths torn but not a hair out of place, and this infuriated Minerva to no end. Just as she was about to make a comment about how she was impressed they'd survived but they'd still get beaten Erza was in front of her, ready to attack.

Before Minerva could even speak she was thrown back by Erza and Kagura threw her forward by hitting her in the back before she could recover. Minerva was almost beaten but the two swordsmen had enough experience in battle not to let their guards down.

Their cautiousness was rewarded as Minerva sprang up, hoping to surprise them. Erza blocked her attack and the two were locked in the position until Kagura attacked Minerva, this time she attacked from the side, coming down so that her sword had momentum. Minerva saw the attack coming but couldn't do anything about it unless she wanted Erza's sword to take her out. Minerva was thrown back from the force of the impact but landed on her feet.

She was about to gloat about this when Erza was suddenly behind her and delivered the final attack. Minerva was knocked unconscious but while her two opponents looked far better than her they weren't to far away from passing out themselves. Erza was the first to speak.

"Well that was tiring." Kagura just sat down on a large piece of rubble.

"That's an understatement, her attack just now insanely powerful, I think we should just agree not to fight for now."Erza sat down as well.

"Nice to talk to someone with common sense for once."

"Same to you."

**XoxoxxoxoX**

**There you have it! Sorry this took so long! If you have any requests on who should fight next just tell me! **

**I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Buh Bye For Now! =D **


End file.
